Three Years
by MjxSvetta
Summary: Natsu disappears for three years as he believes that he is to blame for killing Makarov and the fact that he will hurt Lucy so he stays away to protect her and Lucy is lost in despair. Can the S-class wizard celestial user ever find her true love again or will Fairy Tail never be the same. Nalu, Jerza, LaMi, Gruvia, Rowen, Cappy, FreedxCana, ElfEver, Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a future fanfic of what could happen in Fairy tail if Natsu ever found out that he was END. I don't own any of the characters Hiro Mashima does. I own any OCs that are in this.**

 **~Mj**

It was early spring and the cherry blossoms were almost blooming. Under the covers of her bed Lucy was curled up into a ball trying to keep herself warm. She longed for some strong warm arms to wrap her up in a bundle. But that would never happen, he had been missing for three years. Lucy had no idea where he was or if he was dead or not. She wouldn't be too surprized if he had committed suicide out of guilt. It had been three years since he vanished, and the he was Natsu.

Lucy stepped out of the bed and flung the covers over a small blur sleeping exceed. Happy hissed in annoyance. "Lucy what was that for?" He growled as the cat flew to her shoulder. Lucy giggled and then placed a hand over the cats head. Happy had been living with Lucy for the past three years as Natsu hadn't taken him with him. "Lucy are you going to your Land Lady's funeral today?" asked the blue cat.

"Yeah I am Happy, the old cow was going to die eventually, but I never thought she would die of my old clothes crushing her. I can't help but feel a little guilty." Lucy looked down at her feet. The old women was always stealing her clothes and Lucy knew that they never looked good on her and were damaging her health. Lucy brought out a black dress from her wardrobe and slipped it on over her head. Next she slipped on some dark tights and finally some pumps. Before reaching her keys she stole and apple from the fruit basket and headed out the front door. "See you later Happy." Lucy called as the door shut. The little blue cat had only recently finally adjusted to living with Lucy instead of Natsu. There were so many rules like no business in the house, don't scratch anything and don't eat everything. Happy had been raised to live life on the edge by none other than his partner Natsu. But Natsu was who knows where and doing something crazy at this point.

Happy always missed his partner. It had been a sad lot of years but some good moments had come around like when Mira and Laxus got married or when levy and Gajeel had a baby, Drake. The guild always was to quiet, well Gray and Gajeel were sometimes at each other's throats but the pointless brawls just seemed well pointless without Natsu. Lucy, since Natsu disappeared had not smiled once properly, and would write letters to her Mum, Dad and Natsu and would let them fly in the wind outside the window hoping he would read one. The apartment felt big without Lucy but now that she was gone Happy could enjoy his cat nap in peace.

…

Away from the rest of Magnolia Erza was strolling through the Sakura meadow with Jellal on another date. They had been official for three years now and in the battle with Zeref, Jellal finally asked Erza to go with him and she accepted. They were very much I love, what really made Gray happy as Erza didn't get angry at him for starting fights as all her attention was on Jellal. It was cold that early morning but the love bird decided to take a stroll through the orchard of sakura trees. Erza sighed in contentment and continued to wrap her arms around one of Jellal's arms. At this motion his face slowly blended into Erza's hair. He gulped and turned his face to hide a blush which Erza giggled at. She never was this happy when he wasn't around. The idea of being with him for three years made her feel strange as it really didn't feel like three years to Erza it had gone by so quickly.

They decided to sit down on a small rise that looked over the town. It was quiet but from bird song. It was perfect. They both laid down on the ground and stared at the birds flying. It was perfect. Erza just enjoyed staring at the white fluffy clouds floating in the sky above her. She reached out to try and grab one and lay down on the comfy pillow of sky wool. A breeze caught Erza's hair and the scarlet locks flowed in the wind untamed by any force like wild long reeds. The winter snow that year had left Magnolia feeling cold and barren but with springs kiss the day had suddenly been awakened into new light. "Erza?" Jellal caught Erza's attention and she rolled onto her front to face her boyfriend. The Twenty three year old stared at the thirty year old. "We've been through a lot and I want to, how can I put this? Err this is so damn frustrating."

"Take a breath."

"We've been through a lot and I love you more than life itself, so I um." A blush exploded onto Jellal's face. This was a huge step for a person and he had little to no courage when it came to romance. Erza giggled at this and put and hand over her mouth she was trying not to laugh but Jellal was being funny. "I being serious. Well here it goes. Erza we've been through a lot and I want to ask you if we can go further, I mean Erza Scarlet would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Erza Fernandez?" Erza could believe her ears as there was Jellal standing in front of her on one knee with a blue velvet box. He smiled down on her as she opened it the ring was beautiful it was silver with a very shun ruby and was sparkling like water droplets.

"Erza?" asked a worried Jellal, maybe his proposal overwhelmed her. She surprised him by kissing him hard on the lips and parting after. "Jellal my answer is." Her lips moved once more as the ring slipped on her finger.

 **AWW Jerza is my second favourite and I wish Jellal would snap out of his I'm not good enough act already but till then us Jerza fans must unite with our fanfics.**

 **Well Natsu in flashback next chapter, don't skip its vital to story. But he will appear later.**

 **~Mj**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's head was down to face the washed earth. The rain had started when her feelings seemed at the worst. A tear rolled down her cheek, not of her landlady's death but of Natsu not being there being in the graveyard reminded her of their old guild master Makarov who was under a bare maple tree. When the funeral was done Lucy walked over to the grave and stood there just staring at the cold grave. Lucy bent down and placed her hands into a praying position and wished her master well. "Oh master, without you the guild isn't the same. You thought of us as your children and now even though we have grown we still need your help."

The grave gave no answer. Lucy looked at the stone tablet that read: 'Here lies Makarov Dreyar. The third, fifth and eighth guild master of the Fairy Tail guild. He gave us compassion, love, friendship, guidance and a place we could call home. He was our master, leader, protector, grandfather and a father to us all. We will miss him dearly, Rest in Peace. Even though you can't see us we are still looking your way'. Many flowers decorated the grave, some were roses others lilies but all the same it was painful of how the master had died.

Lucy replayed what happened in her mind:

 _Zeref was strong and every one in Fairy Tail were at the ground clasping for breath. Natsu stood on top of the rubble that was their guild hall. Natsu had lost almost everything as Zeref had told him that he was his brother and that he was E.N.D. Lucy was on the floor bleeding in a red river of blood. Zeref had stuck her in order to release E.N.D and it had worked as Natsu's anger had scared his hair black and his eyes a pale glowing red. He truly was a demon. Zeref stood facing Natsu and only mock and kept teasing of how weak he was._

" _Oh I thought you were stronger than this brother" Mocked Zeref._

" _You are no brother of mine." Said the demon his fangs were cleaned until an evil shine was cast from the light of the razors._

" _If you say so Natsu, but I never would have thought that my strongest demon would ever be this weak." He continued to drive his words deep into Natsu's anger._

" _Natsu that pathetic human is gone, I am Etherious, guild master of Tartarus, I am the embodiment of evil." The demon smiled down on his brother and drew his hand into a strong flame and charged for Zeref. Zeref shrouded himself in mist but to no avail, as the flame cut right through it unaffected and drove into Zeref's body and sent his heart flying from his body. Zeref coughed up blood and fell to the floor as Natsu removed his hand and continued to cough up blood. "So this is pain feels like, I thought it would be peace to me, but I was wrong. I can't regenerate I purposely made so my curse would have no effect if you attacked me."_

 _Natsu set his hand ablaze and a burning fury engulfed him in black flames and as Zeref burnt to his demise. Lucy clasped a hand over her mouth. How could Natsu of done this, even though he was evil no one deserved to die like that. It was too horrible to think. E.N.D noticed Lucy awake and cowering at the horrible demise of her enemy. In less than a split second he was in front of her. Lucy fell back onto her but and crawled away from him only to have her hand caught by Natsu and then by the hair he lifted her up. Lucy screamed out in pain as Natsu, no Etherious glared at her. He looked exactly like Natsu and that nerved Lucy his hair was black but the same and his onyx eyes still were sharp but were now blood red in colour. E.N.D chuckled in amusement "I thought he killed you, I guess he was to shore of his powers." Lucy's eyes were filled with fear and she started crying, her best friend and crush was a monster and could easily kill her. "I have to thank you, without that amazing fake death this idiot of a human would never have broken the seal that contained me. But alas as you're not dead I'll kill you or the human will fight to get the women he loves back. IT'S TIME TO DIE." His eyes became cold as he was about to set her ablaze when he suddenly dropped Lucy to place a hand over his head. He hissed in pain "Damn you, stop fighting." Lucy looked at the man, 'It must be Natsu fighting back.' She thought._

" _Get out of me you demon." Natsu came out from the depths of his consciousness and snapped to look at Lucy his hair was black still but his eyes were onyx. "Natsu?" Breathed Lucy as she flung into his arms. Natsu smiled but then became serious. "Lucy get away quickly run, I can't hold him off long." And at that split second Etherious regained control and sent Natsu back to ever he had come from. "Damn human. Now where were we?" His hand help a sphere of burning fire as it was flung at Lucy. Lucy couldn't believe it she didn't have enough time to run, only look in fear at the sphere she was going to be killed by her best friend. Just as Lucy would breathe her last breath a small figure pushed her to the ground. "No demon or member of the guild will ever hurt my children, snap out of Natsu!" They were the last words of Makarov as he burned away until the flame died only to fall upon the floor. Lucy covered her mouth the master saved her life only to have his taken by Natsu, no Natsu would never hurt him it was that demon._

 _(Flash back end)_

Lucy looked down at the grave once more. And continued to cry and held her hand to her heart. This was not the end. In the background was the lawyer reading out the Landlady's will. "I give my home to Lucy Heartfillia as I don't have any relatives to give it to." Lucy didn't care at this point for the house and she bent down to Makarov's grave. "Thank you Master." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Don't worry I'll bring Natsu home."

* * *

 **And that was chapter two I hope you enjoyed, next chapter Natsu comes in but also there will be some romance. See you later**

 **~Mj**


	3. Chapter 3

I was cold and the wind was blistering my face. Three years I had not seen her face, hugged her or smelt her. I felt empty inside and I longed for her, but alas I would only hurt her. The orb in my satchel began to glow and I placed it into my palm and waved my hand over it. "Natsu are you there?"

"Yes sensei, I am." In the orb was a young looking women with long blue hair that fell to her hips, she wore a long white dress that was clasped with ruffles around her hips and her long ears were decorated with silver over them to show high standing. A golden circlet much like an elven one was kept under her fringe and bangs. This maiden was a dragon priestess, a human like creature that had near immortal life. She had found me travelling in the hidden forest when she found me starving to death. She had used her powers to completely dissipate all demon D.N.A that I had remaining and replaced it with Dragon. She had taught me how to hone my abilities for two years and I had thanked her greatly.

"How many times have I had to tell you my name is Dragnoia Solowing, I am not your teacher anymore you are only your own." I rolled his eyes catching a laugh from my old teacher. "I are you going back to her?" I did not answer only looked at my feet. I could not go back to her, I didn't want to hurt her. "Natsu how long are you going to beat yourself up over this you are not to blame for hurting her the demon was."

"But my hands made her bleed, cry. Master she cried out in fear over me, Lucy was scared of me! Me her best friend was a monster that almost killed her and I killed Gramps." My eyes stung with tears there was no way I could go back to Fairy Tail not after hurting Lucy. "Well Natsu I only contacted you so that you would go back, but you cannot run from this forever you know" The orb went dead and my teacher cut off I placed my orb back in my bag and reached to my neck were Igneel's scarf was and looked at the small ripped bit of the scarf were a piece of my scarf once was that now belonged to Lucy as a reminder that I was never coming back.

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me and drove into a nearby bush. I wasn't my best idea as a lot of thorns dug into my skin but I was known for doing over the top and stupid things. Coming from the trees were to suspicious men each one of them sporting a guild mark. One had it over their eye and the other had theirs on their neck. These two men were the dark guild punks I was after, I took a public request to take down this dark guild. The two them began to talk loudly I didn't even need my good hearing to grasp what they were saying. "Hey did you hear about that guild how have been taking out dark guilds like wild fire?" Asked the eyed guild marked man to his partner "Yeah, it was Fairy tail or something." At that name my interest peeked. "Yeah the master wants us to lure them in and sell the wizards we catch as slaves. There's a high market for Fairy Tail wizards." My anger boiled over board, what they were trying to do they were trying to hurt my gild. "Yeah but one wizard, if she comes after us she's all mine." Continued the eye marked man.

"Yeah who's that Erza Scarlet, man you don't stand a chance."

"No Lucy Heartfillia." At the sound of Lucy's name I charged from the bushes and came to grip both wizards at the neck. "Oh shit, where did this guy come from?" Said the man with the guild mark on his neck. "Look that mark, this guy's with Fairy Tail. I guess the cat is out of the bag." Said the other idiot.

"No we beat this guy until he cries. He doesn't know whose he is messing with." Both me held out there arms and two axes appeared. "Requip Magic huh." I said and then dropped the men and engulfed my body with flames. "He couldn't be." Said the man with the mark over his eye. The other was about to charge. "Don't do it man, this guy's the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel." The other man's eyes became plates as he was dumfounded. "Then this guy is a demon." At that point both of them turned tail and ran back to their guild hall. I stood in the centre of the clearing. And I whispered "Lucy."

…

 **In Magnolia.**

Erza walked into the guild hand in hand with Jellal to tell everyone the great news. The guild hall was filled with laughter and wildness. The guild master Laxus was standing at the top of guild having an arm wrestle with Elfman and was surprisingly holding his own against him. The assistant guild master Mirajane Dreyar was at the counter washing plates and taking orders all the while of feeding her toddler daughter Nova. Erza and Jellal walked over to the work top and sat at the bar. Next to them was Levy feeding her son Drake as well while Gajeel was who knows where training, the joys of parenthood never really appealed to him considering that he loved his son and fiancé very much but didn't like work. Gray was trying to talk to Juvia to stop her from crying as he forgot about their date that they had last night and Juvia had almost flooded the guild hall.

"Hello Erza, Jellal how are you? Let me know if you want anything?" greeted Mira.

"We're fine Mira and we would like to know if we could use the stage?" They asked while blushing at each other rapidly.

"The stage," Blinked Mira until she noticed the ring "Of course you two go now, now." She ushered them up to the stage and squealed down the stairs much to the strange look on her husband's face. As Laxus had no idea why Mira was so happy. "Um everyone could we have your attention?" Called out Jellal. It was very nerve racking having everyone stop what they were doing, brawls, drinking, shooting (In Asuka, Bisca and Alzack's case) to face the couple up on stage. "I and Jellal are well."

"Getting Married." Continued Jellal. The guild burst into cheers and slapped Jellal on the back when they came down from the stage. Erza was handed with questions like, 'How he proposed?' 'When did it happen?' 'When was the big day?' Everyone was smiling and cheering. These days weddings and babies were the only thing keeping guild spirits up.

When the couple finally calmed the crowd they sat down to take in everything that was happening. Jellal walked over to Gray and stood in front of the half naked man. "Gray I want to ask you a favour." Gray looked up at the blue haired man in front of him. "Yeah what is it, I hope it's nothing to hot?" Jellal chuckled and looked at the ice wizard "No, I want you to be my best man." Gray at this point was drinking an ice slush and spat it half way over the guild hall. "You what?" Gray stared at him.

"I mean I would ask Natsu if he was here. But you're the next person I trust the most." At Natsu's name Gray looked down at the floor. "Oh alright I'll do it only if Flamebrain doesn't show up." Jellal bowed to Gray and returned to his fiancé.

At the table was Happy talking to Charle only to be again rejected by her. He had left the apartment earlier as he was too bored. "Hey happy where's Lu-Chan?" Asked Levy who had just walked up to the cat. "Oh at her Landlady's funeral." She won't be coming to the guild today but tomorrow she will." Said Happy. "I better be going Lucy will be at home soon, Bye everyone." Said the cat as he flew out the door. As he went you could almost see Natsu running by him shame it was only an illusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy kept her pace slow. It was almost evening and the river was quite. She walked past the florist. Maybe some flowers would cheer her up so she entered. Along the small shop were roses and poppies and tulips. In one basket was a bouquet of beautiful Lilies. They smelt so sweat, like cooking marshmallows over a fire. These Lilies were a rare breed and were called dragon lilies. Lucy was about to pick up the bouquet but remembered who they reminded her of. Natsu. They were pink like his hair and the fact that they were Dragon Lilies made her feel empty so instead she bought red roses. After exiting the shop she walked through the dark street. Down the dark path. And balanced along the wall by the dark river. The old man did not drive past as much as he used to. The apartment felt big and empty to Lucy as she stood in front of it.

Opening the door she called out. "I'm home." No cat answered. He was likely still out. So to calm herself Lucy called out "I'm home Natsu." Hoping maybe he would answer but to no avail as the apartment stayed quiet. She walked into her room and saw on the mantel piece was a picture of her, Natsu and Happy. She walked over to it and kissed her fingers and placed it over Natsu's face. Even after three years she still could not forget about her love for him. Lucy had dated almost twenty boys to make her get over Natsu but nothing had worked on her first or second date she would break down in tears and say it wouldn't work out between them and would run off.

Lucy went into the kitchen and began to slice up some garlic, onions and chilli and put it into a frying pan then added oil, tomato purée and tinned tomatoes. In a second pot she turned a dial to mid-boil then added the water followed by pasta. She left the sauce to simmer and the pasta to boil. When it was done Lucy placed it into a bowl and sat at her table slurping on pasta. Happy came flying into the house through the window and sat at the table. Lucy walked over to the fridge and picked up a cod and threw it to the cat who caught it in his mouth and started in nibble on it tail first.

"How was your day Lucy?" Asked Happy optimistically as always.

"Awful." She simply replied. "How about you?"

"Charle turned me down again." Happy stopped nibbling his fish and sat on the table looking into the distance. "Aww." Said Lucy and rubbed the exceeds head making him purr. "Don't worry little guy. I know I'll give you a tip how about you give Charle one of those roses in the vase tomorrow instead of a fish."

"You think that will work?" Said Happy through tears. "I'll tell you what if it doesn't you can have two fish for dinner instead of just one." Said Lucy

"DEAL." Said Happy shaking his paw with Lucy's hand.

"Oh hey Lucy guess what?"

"What?"

"Erza and Jellal are getting married. They're so in looooove!" Teased Happy. Lucy squealed at the news and clapped her hands together. "It's about time. I'll talk to Erza about it tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed early tonight. Oh Happy we'll take a job together alright."

"Alright Lucy. Good night."

Lucy sat in bed for a while staring at the ceiling. She slowly drifted off into sleep and what she dreamt was what had happened after Makarov had died.

 _Lucy's dream_

 _I woke up on the ground and there was master all bloody and burnt and there was Natsu, no E.N.D staring down on me. Again he hung me by my hair and glared at me with sharp dagger like eyes. "Its hopeless girl, now no one can save you. Not even Natsu." He continued to grip me by my hair it would rip out of my scalp soon I could feel it. This was not Natsu, this was not my best friend, this was not the man I fell in love with. His other hand set alight and was about to drive into me when I said "Please could you just let me say one last thing." He simply laughed. But I could see he was letting me do this for his own amusement. "Go ahead, it's not like it will do anything."_

" _Natsu if you can hear me, I just wanted to say one thing to you. I-I-I L-love You, I love you Natsu Dragneel. Demon or not, dragon or human I still Love you." I could see that on his face he was fighting to take control. Natsu had heard my words. I was going to help him, give him strength. I reached in and kissed Natsu on the Lips hard to make sure that he felt it. Natsu screamed out as his hair turned back to pink and his eyes faded back to onyx. The spell was broken and then my hair was released and Natsu pushed his lips against mine. And then he went limp in my arms he and the demon had passed out with exhaustion of fighting._

 _We took Natsu back to our makeshift guild hall. Porlyusica then placed a seal over E.N.D stronger than the one Igneel had placed so that Natsu had total control. Now all they had to do was find a way to dispose of E.N.D. Natsu very soon woke up. But what was strangest of all is that he barely spoke and when he could leave the infirmary he stayed at home._

 _Very soon the master's Funeral happened everyone in the guild was crying, no one could hold their tears and were washing the floor with even more water. Natsu had not come, I doubted that he could manage seeing master's burial as he blames himself for his death. Very soon after the funeral I came back to see Natsu standing in front of the grave his face stung with tears. I walked up behind him. "Natsu?" He did not answer only stood up and hugged me._

" _Natsu you're hurting me." I said as he squeezed me. "Oh no I did it again, I thought maybe I could stay but I'll only end up hurting you again Lucy." I looked at him and he simply picked up his bag and began to walk. "Where are you going?" I asked_

" _Away." He replied._

" _Why?"_

" _I don't want to hurt you Lucy." He said his head was hung low and I could see sadness and anger about himself in his eyes. "Lucy I have to go, I almost killed you and I cannot stay around you I would only hurt you more."_

" _I don't care." I clasped my arms around him, I would not let go, I love her too much to not let go._

" _Lucy No" He said while pushing me away._

" _Don't you remember what I said at the battle?" He looked me sadly, with that look I dreaded his answer._

" _No, I can't remember anything about the battle it's a blur." He continued to stare deep into the graveyard soil. "Lucy looked I'm never coming back, but you must know, I love you Lucy Heartfillia." He kissed my lips and I kissed him back tugging onto his scarf. I felt his lips disappear and when I opened my eyes he was gone only a piece of his scarf was in my hand. I fell to the floor crying his words still echoed through my mind "I love you Lucy Heartfillia."_

 **...**

Lucy's eyes slipped open, it was morning already. It was cold again and it was an early seven. She stretched out and tapped Happy on the back. The blue exceed stretched and yawned loudly much like a lion than a cat. She walked over to my wardrobe and took out a pink tank top and a short brown miniskirt. She then tied her hair into a one sided and held it with a hair band. Next she placed over her skirt, her belt with her keys in a pouch on one side and her whip on the other.

Happy tied on his bag and hoped onto my shoulder. She grabbed him a rose to give to Charle and they walked to the guild. The guild was early for that morning and at the table were sat Lucy's team, Erza Gray and Wendy. "Lucy we have an urgent job request. We have to take out a dark guild. Romeo, Gajeel and Levy will be joining us." Said Erza. She grabbed her arm with the other. "I'm all fired up."

"Aye sir." Our Party Marched out, that dark guild was done for.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the train waiting for the stop. I was always so quite on jobs. Ever since Natsu was on jobs the train wasn't sounded by pucking coming from a certain dragon slayer. Our team for this mission was made up of me, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla. We all sat quietly on the train not a sound. Our train soon pulled up at the station. The station was falling to pieces and a worn out sign welcomed us to 'Hellgrath Village'. Well to tell the truth I had never even heard of this town before, nor did I know that any trains actually stopped here. The town itself was a wreck. Every house was cracked more than painted and every window was smashed into chandeliers. The rafters of windows were falling off their hinges and a spine chilling atmosphere was across the air. Wendy came over to me holding Charle in her arms. Wendy had grown up to be quite a beautiful girl. Her hair was free flowing and rested halfway down her back. Her brown eyes were always filled with new adventures of her imagination. But the biggest change of all was that Wendy had developed a large bust over the three years. In fact it was the largest in the whole guild, she even had bigger ones than her Edolas counterpart. No one had really changed out of everyone, Gray was the same but he had grown to accept Juvia. And Erza was still very beautiful and now her personality had changed to be a more calming and hysterical than before, probably thanks to Jellal.

The town was like a path towards the dark guild. The more we followed it the worse the pain and darkness got. Every house now was almost rubble and many people were coughing from dust or illness. An awful feeling crept up my stomach and was closing in on my heart I could feel two tight hands clasping it in darkness. This place sickened me. We needed to find the guild and quickly, we had to save these people and fast. The dark atmosphere came close to an unbearable evil as the forest slowly crept towards us. Beyond the razor pine trees was a spire that stood protruding from the darkening foggy mess that was the woods. The slower we walked the more the evil grew, it made out stomachs knot twice and were gut wrenching.

The spired guild hall of the dark guild that they were ordered to destroy was clearly visible know. It was an old monastery and a creepy one at that. Every window pain was coloured with blood red glass that depicted the most horrid ways to die, like one of a man being impaled with a spike all the way through his body. Or another were a man was having his skin peeled off. The building itself was carved from a deep grey stone and was bled into a deep obsidian. The roof was simply a grey slate but was decorated with grotesque gargoyles that look like some creature that hadn't left the gates of hell. The winged beasts never left their perch but their wings were sharpened ready for an ambush, as we moved they only leered down on me, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Charle. The wind screamed like a ghost as it thundered through the trees and brushed past us like someone had walked on our graves.

Around us the shadows depicted awful monsters of the unknown like werewolves, vampires, zombies and ghosts. "We're surrounded." I heard Erza cry. And I looked to see the members of the dark guild all looking down at us with horrid glared attention. Each member seemed to create an endless nightmare of true horror. One female member was dressed what seemed to look like a dominatrix, her little to no clothes were a tight leather croc-top with a short black skirt and a whip at her side, but what was worse was the black wings protruding from her back. In all the stories I had read about monsters the most she looked like was a fallen angel, creatures who still called for god even though they were already in the depths of the deepest hell. The next member was a young man who looked a lot less scary apart from the glowing yellow eyes and the wolf ears and tail that came from his body. There was no doubt that this guy was a werewolf or was just supposed to look like one. Next along was a young looking girl, but what scared me most of all was the way that she stared out into the distant without blinking. Her eyes were fixed almost as if they were painted. They had no whites or pupils they were as if she were under a spell. Her whole look was that of gothic Lolita. Another was a tall man who had rather refined nails and acentric teeth that peaked over his jaw. His eyes were pure blood scarlet and his long open cape was like the cape of death. His whole image was very sharp and pointed into a straight arrow like shape.

"Erza go find the guild master inside we'll handle these guys." I shouted to the newly appointed SS-class wizard. "On it." She replied as she charged into the guild hall. Gray place his fist and palm together in the common maker stance and his hand started to freeze a cold air. "Ice make: hammer." A hammer of ice smashed into the ground. All four of the people jumped into the air. Gray sent out another magic circle sending a rain of spikes down on the people "Ice make: lance" "Dammit, they're so fast I can't lock on to them. I don't think my maker magic can keep up. "

"Keep going Gray." Cheered on Wendy "Sky dragon gale palm." Wendy landed a hit and sent the china doll girl to the ground with a large cloud of dust. Wendy had not only been taught advanced healing magic by Porlyusica but had also had her teach her advanced Sky dragon magic. The girl wind knocked down got up. "Arggh!" Me, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Charle all jumped back as the girl in front of us, **HER HEAD WAS BACKWARDS!** __She reached with her hands and turned it round slowly, making me feel this morning's breakfast in my mouth. With a loud crack she snapped it back into place. "Just what is she?" Called Charle, who was very creeped out. The girl simply looked at us as she cocked her head towards us intrigued. _Was this girl even human?_ I thought. "I'm human, I think." Giggled the girl, her long blonde hair was whipping down her back. "That was mean what you did, I just wanted to play." This girls eyes were filled with evil, and a feeling of what she meant play was not a quite tea party and teddy bears. "Lucy I can handle her." Said Wendy, now that she was sixteen you couldn't just look after her anymore Wendy was more than capable of taking care of herself. "You fight the others." I nodded and left her to fight the demon child. "Come on bring it on you over grown doll." Taunted Wendy, there was no doubt that she had picked that up from Natsu, shame he wasn't here to see it.

"Gray," I called "I came to help you." He smiled and stanced in a ready position. "About time. Now we can get started, "He smiled sharply a lot like how Natsu used to smile, he threw his shirt off and locked on a target "Its three verses two here Lucy so get calling some spirits." I nodded and held up a key. "Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus" In the ring of a bell my best strong purvey spirit had arrived "Wow miss Lucy, it's so good to see your rocking body. How about a smooch." I rolled my eyes and directed my key towards the enemy. "Take 'em out and I'll think about it." And with that the raging bull plumped up his muscles and swung his axe at our enemy. The vampire looking male simply jumped and clicked his fingers, the fallen angel bowed at his feet. "Darkara, take care of Titania. Make sure she doesn't leave the hall." She bowed and flapped her heavy wings and dove towards their guild hall. "Erza," I was about to run in when Gray caught my arm. "But she's in trouble."

"Erza above anyone else can take care of herself." I nodded in response. I ran to a distance and the vampire man started to follow me. I drew out a key as I ran towards a cliff edge and turned around to see him closer than I dare to even imagine. "Open gate of-"He cut me off by smacking my key and the pouch down the cliff. "Noooo!" I screamed as my keys fell to the bottom of the cliff. He threw me and gave a bone chilling evil laugh. I had never been so scared. I was upon the floor frozen in utter fear, shaking. He raised his palm "Blood circus." A ray of light was about to hit me.

A drop of sweat landed on the floor.

A hooded figure stopped the last with his bare hand. I saw it a tuft of pink hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu's pov

It was quite in the dead forest I was coming closer to their guild hall. That dark guild had said something about Lucy. They wanted her, over my dead body. I would never let them get there slimy claws over my love. Well I mean I'm still in love with Lucy, how could I not be but why would Lucy want a monster that will only hurt her. My breath grew louder as I got closer to their guild hall, the pace of which you needed to break down the barrier that they had was large. The smell of my foes was interesting. Each one of them had a foul odour of carrion. The decaying flesh smell made my nose burn in a very unpleasant manner. Whatever these dark guild members were it was obvious they feasted on human flesh. The mountain side was decorated with human remains thrown everywhere. The smell of the guild members was dark and was not humanlike, one stench was like a wild dog or wolf, another smelt like a raven or some sort of crow, another smelt of clay, one more smelt like human blood and bat wings. Still a familiar stench clung to my nose ' _Zeref_ '. Whatever these things were they were defiantly demons made by my brother dastardly hand in an attempt to kill himself.

I came to the base of the cliff. I could sense the demons hatred from here. They were probably experiments gone wrong and as they were tossed aside they had a foul disliking towards my brother. I admit Ii hated my brother but still he didn't deserve the demise I gave him. My legs dug down into the earth and jumped as I was jumping onto another ledge I caught a glimpse of something shining falling from the top of a cliff. I caught it in my hand and was shocked to see what it was, it was zodiac key and what's more it was Leo's that perverted lion spirit who always tries to get Lucy to go out with him. Then fell something brown it was Lucy's key pouch. It then hit me, like I walked straight into a wall, Lucy's scent. I was about to turn tail when I heard a loud "Noooo!" It was Lucy and then a scream. Lucy was in trouble. I jumped even faster and I could smell fear and sweat in Lucy's scent. I jumped faster and in an instant I nullified her enemies attack and stood in front of her my cape flying in the wind. Lucy's eyes were carved in shock and she said under her breath "Natsu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy's pov

No way! It was him, it was Natsu. He came out of nowhere it was really him. And he saved me. I said under my breath. "Natsu." He turned his gaze to me. His onyx eyes were filled with a maze of complexity. Had Natsu matured, had he grown up? His eyes were a maze but worry was painted in neon in his eyes he gave me a grin the same as he had done before. My lips moved into a smile myself, I hadn't smiled like this since Natsu left three years ago. He turned his gaze to his enemy. He threw his cape off and I was surprised at what I saw. He was as muscular as before but he was shirtless and wore only his white pants and the black drape over his legs and still painted over his arm was the guild mark of Fairy Tail, even after everything we had been threw he was still a member after all. Caught over his back was his air, over three years it had grown into a small ponytail. His fringe was messy and he seared it above his eye. Around his neck was a pendant. The pendant I gave him for his birthday, the week before the battle of Zeref. It was a dragon curled up and it was decorated with red copper scales. Natsu had cried and thanked me for giving it him, in fact it reminded him of Igneel. When he had received it he kissed me on the cheek which at the time caused both of us to blush so hard.

Natsu turned to face the enemy and prepared to attack them. I could see fire at his feet. He was entering Dragon Force, I knew it. Natsu's face was framed by red scales and the tips of his hair dove red. His hands slowly merged into that of a dragon. I had seen Natsu enter Dragon Force before, bet this time it was different. His eyes slowly become shining emeralds of rage. "Your dare hurt Lucy?" He growled, fangs protruding from his jaw. The vampire like guy simply raised his hands into a shrugging position. "You'd know more about hurting her," He closed one eye and raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you E.N.D." Natsu's face went dark and Ii could see that the vampire had struck a nerve. "Don't call me that. You hump of garbage. You can't say anything your just the left overs that didn't even make the demon cut." Now it was Natsu's turn to hit a nerve. I looked at him wondering what Natsu had meant by _'Not meeting the demon cut."_. Then it hit me these demons felt a lot like Tartarus, they were demons but not as powerful. The demon in front of me glowed a colour of sickening twilight and released a surge of very dark power that caused me to feel Nauseous.

"Lucy," Said Natsu not turning around. "When I tell you to hold onto me hold onto me, you got it." There was no need for a reply as I knew that he knew my answer. "Blood mirage." A bolt of red wave came from his palm and Natsu shouted "Now" I rushed to his side and he held me close. How long I wanted him to do this. "Now I will finish this." Smirked Natsu getting cocky. "Fire Dragon Roar!" The biggest roar I had ever seen Natsu do erupted from him and the enemy stood black and dusty and then fell to the floor in ashes. He stared right at me and I could feel his breath on me. Natsu had come to save me. He leaned in close I thought he was about to kiss me when Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle and Happy all showed up.

"No way I that Natsu?" Said Gray.

"Has Natsu really come back?" Said Wendy.

"I think we should give them some time alone." Said Erza.

"I'm leaving, goodbye Lucy." Natsu pushed me away and averted my gaze by staring into the horizon. "Wait Natsu-." I began to protest when he place a finger to my lips and then removed it. "Goodbye." He kissed my lips hard and I wanted to kiss him back so badly but he was gone as a cool air touched my lips. I opened my eyes and I saw Natsu running across the valley leaving me behind. My chest panged and was so painful. Natsu hurt me more leaving than ever could do as a demon.

Gray, Erza and Wendy all looked at me. "You love him don't you?" Said Erza I nodded.

"You never got to tell him how you feel did you Lucy?" Said Gray smiling. I nodded again.

"Then go tell him, even if you journey with him, and this might be goodbye we know that you want to be with him." Wendy smiled and Happy came to my back and flapped his wings and flew at full speed towards Natsu. I was gonna tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal Pov

The wind whipped Lucy's hair she was closing in on Natsu. At this time he had already caught her scent but Happy was hard to outrun. "Happy drop me over Natsu." Lucy said looking down on Natsu. "But what if he doesn't catch you?" He protested.

"Never mind that, please Happy." She smiled, this might be goodbye, and if she did leave with Natsu she might never see anyone again. Through tears Happy nodded and released his grip on Lucy, letting her sail down to earth like a shooting star. "Natsu!" She called. He turned his head when her scent got closer to him. He saw her falling and quickly ran to grab her. He leaped and caught her by the waist. They landed and tumbled over each other until they stopped. Natsu landing over Lucy her fallen form blushing at the position they landed in. "Are you alright Lucy?" Natsu asked and Lucy replied with a shy nod. He got off of her and stood up and turned his back to her. "What the hell Luce, I already said goodbye, you're not making this any easier."

"I know but it's like old times really." She blushed.

"Huh how?" He said dense as ever.

"You calling my Luce, you being dense. Please Natsu come home." She pleaded her hands clasped together bowing.

"I can't." He turned from her once more.

"Why not?" She ushered him for an answer she wanted him to be with her, yet he keep at the largest distance he could.

"Because I don't want to hurt you again." He said getting angry. He fully turned his back and started to walk away.

"Natsu." He did not reply. Streams of tears broke into rivers down Lucy's cheeks. Natsu heard these tears and felt so bad with himself he just wanted to punch himself. He out of anyone made Lucy cry. Her mouth was dry and her mouth was barren of words. But through the desert of speech she managed to shout out the words the words that would seal her heart. "Natsu you leaving hurt me more than you could ever hurt me yourself. Natsu by you leaving your hurting me." He heard those words clear as crystal. He was hurting her. He turned to see her teared stained face and saw she looked faint. He rushed to her caught her as she fell. "Natsu?"

"Yeah I'm here." He said stroking her hair away from her eyes. She was so beautiful it hurt him to leave her to. "You know when you said you loved me when you left before." Natsu nodded. "I never gave you a reply." Natsu cocked his head and looked at her intrigued like a dog gets when it sees a bone. "I l-love y-you." She stuttered out. And to deepen his surprize she kissed him. It was an oasis of pure joy that stood out in the sadness, Natsu melted into the kiss and caught her cheek and caressed it gently as she grabbed his hair and drove her nails into his scalp. He sweetly licked her bottom lip and gained entrance to her mouth and dominated her quickly before they parted for air. "Please don't leave me again." Lucy begged and keep hold of his hair and looked into his maze like eyes. "How could I. I would only hurt you again and I now have you and am never letting go again." She smiled and he kissed her again for longer this time. "So are we going back to Fairy Tail?" He asked giving a grin. Lucy nodded and took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they were walking to the train station Natsu took Lucy towards him and gazed into her starred eyes. "Lucy in six months' time it is mating season for us dragons. Please tell me that you will be my mate." Lucy was a bit shocked by this strange out of the blue question but she nodded in return unaware to what was meant by mate. Natsu spun her around and kissed her sweetly on the lips. They walked hand in hand to the train station where Natsu began to feel very sick, he hadn't been on a train in three years. Just about to board the train was the rest of team Natsu. When they saw Lucy they maybe thought Natsu was gone for good until they saw a certain pink hair dragon slayer. They all burst out in laughs and ran to them and all embraced, the team was back together after so long, team Natsu was whole.

While on the train ride home Wendy casted Troia on both Natsu and herself as she too now got motion sick. While on the train they tried to fill Natsu in on all that had happened in the past three years. "What all you guys are S-class, no fair." Pouted Natsu as even his own girlfriend was a stronger wizard then he was in terms of wizard level that is. "Well Natsu I'm not S-class yet." Said Wendy. When at the station after Natsu had saw everyone he found it hard to believe that this was Wendy. Her hair now was in a high ponytail and her boobs were well huge. "But you did come close this try just come"

"Yeah but I lost to Romeo." She looked down at her crossed arms very annoyed at the memory of her boyfriend beating her.

"Yeah but he is your boyfriend." Smiled Erza looking at the sky sorceress who was twiddling her thumbs.

"Wait you and Romeo are going out?" Said a flabbergasted Natsu. Wendy nodded shyly and looked down. Following Wendy's movement Natsu caught glimpse of the ring on Erza's hand. "Are you married Erza?" He said bluntly.

"No not yet but I am engaged to Jellal." Erza smiled at Natsu and looked at the beautiful ring that he had bought her. "Isn't that going to be hard with his independent guild whatever it's called?"

"Witches Crime. That guild doesn't exist anymore. They were all captured again and Jellal's punishment was to be my bodyguard forever and join Fairy Tail, but it's more of a reward really."

"Well at least that means I'm not best man anymore and you can take on Godfather duties." Gray snickered and looked at a confused Natsu. "Natsu, I and Jellal want you to be the best man at our wedding and we chose you as our baby's godfather."

"You're a mother?" Natsu shouted and Erza nodded shyly. "I gave birth to a boy two years ago his name's Reiki." Natsu was stunned the great Erza Scarlet, Titania was a mother. "Wow relationships in the guild really are different."

"A lot has changed since you've left Natsu." Smiled Lucy. "Even Gajeel has got together with Levy and had a child."

"WHAT?! Rivet face got with Levy. No way. "Natsu's face was gobsmacked. Who would have thought that Gajeel would have got together with Levy? The train continued back down the track towards Magnolia and soon they reached the station. How would Fairy Tail react to Natsu's return?


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu's Pov

The doors to the guild hall were bigger than I remember, and had they remodelled. The guild seemed to be even bigger than before. Only know did the guild live up to its name as the Fairy palace. No one was sat outside as a cold breeze crept up our backs. The air was cold with the spring still only starting. The guild was nosy even from out here and I could hear the voices of many a familiar voice. Everyone seemed happy. Lucy kept a close hold on my hand she had ever since we left the station. Was she still scared that I might leave her? But I promised her that I would always be with her, thick or thin and she promised to be my mate so nothing to worry about I guess. Erza walked forward and began to open the doors, they we greeted by a huge wave of applause and a cascade of merry laughter. A small child ran up to Erza screaming "Mummy!" and I guessed it must be her son Reiki. Jellal slowly walked up to her, and clear plain as day on his hand was our guild mark scarlet in colour just like Erza's hair. He then pulled Erza into a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead and held her and his son close. Lucy blushed at their close action a looked into my eyes causing me to blush, we had only just become a couple we weren't moving that fast were we?

Over by the bar Gajeel sat with Levy. I had heard that they weren't married yet but were mated and had a two year old son called Gale. Apparently Mirajane had come with the name. Levy was trying to get Gajeel to change Gale's diaper and to really no avail. Just then the breeze rushed against my back and the wind caught in Gajeel's nose. "No way." He said in his normal gruff scoffing tone. "What is it?" Levy and Mirajane both asked as she pulled Reiki's pants up and tied the belt buckle. "Hay everyone. You'll never guess what," The guild turned to look at rivet face with their faces reading 'what' "Salamanders back!" The crowd turned to the door to see. Me and the rest of my team standing there. The crowd all startled me by rushing up and giving me slaps on the back and hugs and cheers so much noise was about my ears felt sore. I thought that they would be angry at what I had done but the truth was they were happy to see me, they were all happy to see … ME! They cleared a path and lead me down towards the bar. I took a seat and they fired questions at me for a good two hours.

Once the press conference was over the guild seemed to go back to normal as if I had never left. "What can I get yah, Natsu?" Asked Mira. Her own appearance hadn't changed but around her ring finger was two rings one of silver and the other of gold. "Hey Mira are you married?" I asked bluntly, I didn't want to sound forceful but everything had changed and I wanted to know everything I could. "Why yes I am Natsu, to the current guild master."

"Who is the current Guild Master?"

"That would be you?"

"What?!"

"I mean you're the assistant guild master as chosen by Laxus the main guild master." She shock her hands across her body in an attempt to back her point.

"Oh but wait. LAXUS?!"

"Yep!" She chirped happily as if it wasn't the weirdest thing in the world which it was. Everyone in the guild was married to everyone I didn't expect. Mirajane was still working behind the bar and tending to orders. The guild seemed the same but different. Everyone had moved on but me. It was like coming back after for sleeping for seven years or when I let to train with Guildarts a big surprise always came about to me. I turned around and looked at what had been told was MY guild, Gray was sat at a table half naked and was gulping down some mead of what it smelt. Juvia came over blushing and hiding her face in her fluff at the top of her dress. Even after three years she still was chasing after him and like I thought he would get freaked out and then run away as fast as possible, wait what? Gray was actual except her affection. I turned to Lucy who was sipping her milkshake, "Are they?" She smiled and looked at me with an eyebrow raised and then burst out laughing. "Yep, for nearly a year now." How in the plain of day did Gray get a girlfriend, a little to none Juvia? My gaze turned to Gray again who was happily planting a kiss on her lips soft and sweetly. Gray saw my eyes and locked on with a sarcastic look of humour. "Hey flamebrain jealous of what you see, my girl in ten times as better than yours. I bet you couldn't get Lucy to kiss you that good." He continued to smirk. I jumped at the challenge and lighted my fist. "I'm all fired up."

I turned to Lucy who had caught wind of our conversation and was blushing heavily. "Ah come on Lucy this isn't the first time we kissed, we've done it ten times already."

"Actually we've done it nine times, but that's not the issue." She moaned averting my gaze.

"Then what is?"

"Argh, you're so dense. We haven't told anyone that we are together." She blushed as Mirajane overheard us and started to clap so fast and so rapid I swear I could see smoke. "I knew it, I knew it. I knew you would get together. So when's the wedding, the due date, the name, can I be godmother please." She rushed out the tendril of comments.

"Wow Mira way too fast. We only got together yesterday." Lucy blushed and Mira continued to smile. Gray scoffed while whispering something into Juvia's ears. I growled and grabbed Lucy's hand and walked up the stairs onto the stage. Once up there she blushed profusely and kept her gaze away from mine. I clasped her cheek with my finger and thumb and angled it towards my lips. She tried to protest but she didn't push as my body was against hers. She was about to speak words of annoyance when I kissed her lushly and on point to perfection. She press her lips against mine in mirror with each other's. I turned to see Gray rolling his eyes. The guild all cheered out. Erza, Mira and Levy all held up their children; Reiki, Gale and Nova. Nova was two years old and was a young blonde haired blue eyed girl. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a bow.

The guild was in a huge party and did not bound themselves to being normal and yet broke free of restraints of order and danced with chaos that night. It was good to be home that was for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue Set six months after main story**

Natsu's pov

I was sat under the solar tree in south gate park. The cool air had wafted my hair out of place again and my mates hand brushed it aside. Lucy was sat up and looking down on me. I was resting next to her with my head by her stomach. I loved to just stay here for hours on end taking in the mixture of our scents. It had been two weeks since Lucy had mated with me and we were spending time as mating season was over and I was back to normal instead of being crazy. **(Read sky fire. The mating in this is a bit different but the story is similar).** My breath was heavy on her stomach. I loved to take in the scent on our growing child. Yes after the events of mating season Lucy had become pregnant and finally I would have a child, and even better it was before Gray could have his Fullbuster brat. The Sakura trees in the park were know full of apples growing and the sweet smell made my nose feel as if we were at a festival.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy looked at me with her brown eyes. Her eyes were so mesmerising they captured beauty in perfection in one orb and then copied it into another. Her hair had always been blonder than any honey or any buttercup. Her skin fairer than any maiden could wish to have. Lucy was my princess and I was her dragon, her mate and I hoped what I could soon. I raised my torso and turned around to lock with her chocolate orbs and capture her soft scarlet flossed cheek in a sentimental caress. I placed my statue lips upon her smooth brow and whispered down to her poetic lips and placed my mark upon their rosy surface and lean for the full Monty. She ushered my tongue to her hollow mouth and cast freedom to explore. I wound my tongue around hers and played a game of cat and mouse. I parted her lips and Lucy leaned back into the kiss to gain the nostalgic feeling of the kiss from before. She wound her time around her finger and played my mouth dry by sucking my lips dry.

"So tell me what's wrong." She whispered onto my neck as I passed her to come to her nape and breath air onto it sharing a deep thought of my longing lust to claim her again but I would have to wait another nine months before then. She shivered at my breath on her nape and held my hand. We had only been together for six months but we felt as if we had been together for eternity. "Nothing's wrong baby, I just don't want to wait." She smiled and flushed my lips with nostalgia of sweet joy of her feelings. "Only nine more babe okay." I nodded a sweet reply and saw that the sun had begun to set under the mountains lining Magnolia. I stood up to look down on Lucy and got her locked attention. "Are you going?"

"No" I smiled

"Then what are you doing Natsu, cramp or something like it?" She gave a completely wrong answer.

"No nothing like that in fact I have something to tell you, or ask you I should say." She nodded and put her hands on mine as I bent to her level crouching. "We've been through a lot right?"

"Yeah, more life and death situations than any girl should have to endure." I looked at her after she said that and looked down at my hand and looked at the one behind my back, maybe I shouldn't I don't want to hurt her. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world as long as I'm with you." I smiled, that wait that she had loaded fell to the ground in dust, I was gonna do it I was gonna ask her. "Lucy you've always been with me since the beginning and have always stayed with me through thick and thin. I love you and want to protect you as a dragon and a man. I want to show you I can be a father to our and always be there for him or her. I want you to see me as your best friend, a team mate, a mate and as a loved one. I always want to be with you and er. Er. Er. This is so hard, how can guys do this."

"Natsu Dragneel this sounds like a proposal." She completely ruined my plan. Was it that obvious? I wanted to surprise her.

"Yeah I kinda is." I brought out a box and held the ring out in front of her. "So will yah you know marry me?"

"No." She said bluntly as if I was saying it.

"What do you mean no. Is it too soon? But you were the one who said you wanted to get married after you got pregnant."

"No it's not too soon. But you can't just propose like that and do nothing. You were starting off so well just take it from the heart and try again okay."

"Fine. Huh. Lucy Heartfillia. I love you and can't go a day without thinking of you. Your eyes. Your hair. Your voice. So Lucy would you do me the pleasure of being Lucy Dragneel?" I said it finally. It was way more difficult than I had first assumed. Lucy stared at the ring in the now open box and then to me. A long awkward silence grew. I took it as a no and looked down and was about to close the box when Lucy's hand stopped it. "Lucy I thought you- "I was cut off by Lucy smiling and shaking her head in disbelief. "You talk too much you know. You're such an idiot Natsu" I was about to call her weird when she pulled my scarf and kissed me plain on the lips hard and full passion. When we finally breathed for air I breathed and placed my forehead against hers and breathed out slowly.

"So is that." I looked at her.

"What do you think Baka?" She smiled swiftly and pulled me into a safe embrace for the baby.

"You're the weird one though." I slid the ring onto to her ring finger and kissed her softly.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel." She said her eyes closed and forehead touching mine.

"I love you too Lucy Heartfillia, or should I say Lucy Dragneel?" She smiled and kissed my lips again pulling onto my scarf while I ran my fingers through her hair. After everything I went through. The demon I turned into. Lucy was always there and now she would be my wife. Even after everything that I did she still loved me even if I hate myself, I can't deny coming back was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions I would love to know. Leave a review and comment or PM. Favourites and follows are much liked on my account. Any story suggestions leave a comment.**

 **~Mj**


End file.
